The invention relates to a device for the connection of a band to a further part, in particular a wristband to a further part such as a watchband to a watch casing.
A device for connecting a watchband to a further part, which, in turn, is articulated to a watch casing, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,243 A. The further part is thereby designed as a casing in which a locking element is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the band or is pivotably mounted about an axis oriented vertically to the plane of the band. Furthermore, the further part has an opening into which a hook element of a retaining part articulated to the band is insertable. Upon inserting the hook of the retaining part into the recess of the further part, a form-fitting connection is achieved between the hook part and the further part, which form-fitting connection is securable with the aid of the locking element by displacing the locking element relative to the hook part or twisting the same, respectively, whereby the hook part is overlapped. For detaching the watchband from the further part arranged at the watch casing, the locking element is provided with actuating elements for pushing back and twisting, respectively.
This design is complex and not easily operable, particularly since the locking element is difficult to handle when it is operated, especially in case of soilings, as a result of the surfaces sliding on each other. Furthermore, this known device is complicated to assemble and thus expensive. During assembly, the two parts have to be brought into a misaligned position, have to be stuck together and subsequently have to be assembled vertically to the direction of sticking. The aligned position is achieved only after the hook element has locked into place. This results in a way of handling which is not quite easy and may cause faulty couplings and also damage to any of the parts.